Hearthswarming Eve Party
by The Zelda Big Macintosh
Summary: With the help of Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle throws a party for her friends to celebrate Hearthswarming.


**TZBM: In honor of my five year anniversary of joining , I have released this story early. I was planning to upload this on Christmas Eve, but when I saw that today would be my five year anniversary, I just had to do it now! So let's have the disclaimer and get this show on the road!**

**Dinky Hooves: TheZeldaBigMacintosh owns nothing!**

**TZBM: Thanks, Dinky. Story time!**

**Hearthswarming Eve Party**

As Princess Luna's moon rose high into the sky, Derpy Hooves plodded through the snow towards her friend Twight Sparkle's house. Her pale blond mane and tail were dotted with the falling snow. Earmuffs covered her ears, and a sky blue fleece jacket adorned her upper torso. On her hooves were simple snowboots.

As Derpy reached the massive, hollowed-out tree that was Twilight's humble abode, she wiped her boots on the welcome mat and knocked on the wooden door. Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant, opened the door moments later.

"Hey, Derpy." Spike greeted, stepping aside, "Come on in!"

The wall-eyed mare entered, Spike closing the door behind her, and removed her outerwear, revealling a long-sleeved green wool sweater. Just then, Twilight walked into the room from the kitchen, her marefriend Pinkie Pie behind her.

"Hi, Derpy. Glad you could make it." Twilight greeted.

"Thanks for inviting my family and me, Twilight. This is going to be so much fun." Derpy replied with a smile.

"Speaking of your family, where are they?" Pinkie asked.

"Dinky is out on a date, and the Doctor and Amethyst are finishing the shopping." Derpy answered.

"Dinky is on a date? With who?" Spike spoke up.

"Pipsqueak. I wasn't so sure about letting them go out on Hearthswaming Eve, but Pip assured me they wouldn't miss the party, and if I can trust him to date my daughter, I can trust him to keep his word. Besides, who in their right mind would want to miss a party set up by Pinkie Pie of all ponies?" Derpy explained.

"You got that right! When it comes to parties, nopony can match me!" Pinkie happily exclaimed.

Just then, another knock came at the door. Twilight used her magic to open it, revealing two more ponies. One was a unicorn with a coat as white as the snow, and a mane and tail which were a dazzling royal purple. The other was a pegasus with a sunny yellow coat and a mane and tail that were pink like strawberry ice cream.

"Rarity! Fluttershy! It's great to see you!" Twilight exclaimed as she ushered her guests inside.

"Likewise, darling." Rarity spoke with an ever-so-slight old Canterlot accent.

"It's nice to see you too, Twilight." Fluttershy spoke in her usual soft tone.

"I told you guys to wait up!" a third voice suddenly called from outside.

The door flew open and in came a young filly with a white coat similar to Rarity's, and a two-tone violet and orchid mane and tail.

"Oh, sorry Sweetie Belle." Rarity apologized as Spike looked up with a smile at hearing Sweetie Belle's name, "I was in such a hurry to get 'Shy out of the cold that I completely forgot you."

"It's okay. I was just a bit panicked when I looked away for one second and suddenly you two had dsappeared." Sweetie Belle replied.

"Well, that's just about everypony. Derpy's family should be here shortly, Lyra and Bon Bon called earlier to say they're on the way, and Apple Bloom, Babs, and Scootaloo should be coming with Applejack and Rainbow Dash." Twilight listed off.

"And once everypony is here, the party can get started!" Pinkie said with her usual enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle had trotted over to Spike.

"Hey, Sweetie. Looking beautiful as always, I see." Spike said to his fillyfriend.

"And you're just as charming as ever, Spikey-Wikey." Sweetie Belle answered with a giggle, using her pet name for Spike.

"Well that's what I'm good at." Spike returned tha laugh before giving Sweetie Belle a quick peck on the lips.

"They really are cute together." Fluttershy sighed in glee.

"Yes, but nopony is cuter than you, my 'Shy." Rarity remarked, nuzzling her marefriend.

"Oh Rarity. You're too much." Fluttershy replied with a blush, stealing a quick kiss.

There was another knock at the door. Twilight opened it with her magic to reveal three more ponies, two mares and a filly.

The first mare had a cerulean coat with a blue-green mane and tail with white streaks. The other mare had a creamy white coat, with a two-tone pink and blue mane and tail. The filly had a cerulean coat and a purple mane and tail.

"Lyra! Bonbon! You're here! And I see you brought Tootsie Flute!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well, Hearthswarming is a time to spend with family, right?" Lyra answered.

"I guess that's true." Derpy said, thinking of her family.

Everypony continued to set up the party, Rainbow Dash and Applejack arriving just as Pinkie placed the last cup on the table.

"Did somepony call the most awesome pony in Equestria?" called the cerulean pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail.

"No Rainbow. If they had, they'd have called me." said a filly with an orange coat and a purple mane and tale.

"You're definitely the best in mah book, Scoots." replied a yellow coated filly with a red mane and tail and a pink bow in her mane.

"Thanks, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo said to her fillyfriend, giving her a quick smooch.

"Well, ain't that cute. C'mon, you two! There ain't even mistletoe!" a burnt orange filly with a magenta mane and tail mock scolded.

"Alright, young'ns. Settle down. Let's get inside and out of this cold." an orange mare with a blond mane and tail ended.

After everypony got inside, Twilight took another headcount.

"Well, that just leaves Derpy's family and Pipsqueak." the young princess declared after a few minutes, before-you guessed it-a knock on the door.

"Happy Hearthswarming, everypony!" was the Old Canterlot accented voice of a stallion with a a light brown coat and a dark brown mane and tail. He was followed inside by a mare with an orchid coat and a purple, white, and light purple streaked mane and tail. After her were two more ponies, a filly and a colt. The filly had a purple-ish grey coat and a light blond made and tail, while the colt had a white coat with light brown blotches and a dark brown mane and tail.

"Doctor! Amethyst! Dinky! Pipsqueak!" Derpy squealed in delight seeing her family.

"Well, we're all here." Applejack smiled.

"That we are." Rainbow agreed.

"Sorry we're late. Got caught up in a mini-snowstorm." Amethyst apologized.

"It's fine. Let's get this party started!" Twilight announced.

And so they danced, told jokes, laughed, drank punch told stories, and kissed under mistletoe. All in all, it would be a Hearthswarming Eve Party they would never forget.

**TZBM: That...was a headache to finish. Sorry if it seems rushed. I was pressed to get this uploaded before I went to bed tonight. I meant to upload it last night, but I got too caught up in an early Christmas present. I really wanted to do better with this. I will do my best to prioritize my time better.**

**Dinky: Don't worry, TZBM, I know you did your best.**

**TZBM: Thanks, Dinky. Ready for our big finish?**

**Dinky: Yep. On three. One...**

**TZBM: Two...**

**Dinky: Three!**

**TZBM & Dinky: Merry Christmas and Happy Hearthswarming to all, and to all a good night!**


End file.
